


Sleepless Night (vore)

by Zonna_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Prey, Other, Soft Vore, monster dog pred, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonna_C/pseuds/Zonna_C
Summary: Zoe has a nightmare and decides to stay up all night her ‘dog’ kelso decided that it time to her to go to bed even if she doesn't want to.Pic of kelso: https://sta.sh/011h5bm8j5cuPic that goes with the story: https://sta.sh/0f8cjpsu7gk
Kudos: 7





	Sleepless Night (vore)

Zoe yawned looking at the time 5am kelso still curled up by the side of her leg sleeping, she smiled rubbing the little dog head. She had woken up at about 11pm from a nightmare Kelso had snuggle up close to her and purred like a kitten trying to comfort her and get her to fall asleep again, she end up faking falling asleep till kelso fell asleep himself, then she carefully got up and getting her laptop before sitting back down and listen to horror stories carefully moving kelso so he was snuggled up to the side of her leg snoring, none the wiser that she had gotten up out of bed or that she was wake. 

Zoe was so focused on the horror story about a bloody-looking scarecrow in a field slowly, steadily coming close to the person as they were trying to walk home late at night, she didn't notice Kelso wake up or move so he was behind the laptop. So, she jump out of her skin when Kelso hopped on the back of the laptop making it suddenly slam shut. The story was cut off mid sentence as the computer went into sleep mode, and the room was suddenly darker beside the little light coming from her bathroom door, it seemed she forgot to turn off that light “Kelso.” Zoe growled reaching over picking up the silly, fluffy little dog patting his head before opening her laptop again making sure the screen did brake before playing to story again Kelso whined wiggling between Zoe and the computer press the space-bar with his paw, pausing the story again before he barked at her, jumping up his little soft paws on her shoulder tail brushing the computer keyboard as he whined his four yellow eye glowing in the dark room Zoe stared at him before sighing.

“Fine I’ll lay down Kelso.” Zoe growled picking up the little puppy moving to lay down but still had the laptop in front of her as she listened to the story petting Kelso head as she hugging him close to her chest listening to the story. It got to the good part the scarecrow was right behind the person as they rushed to get inside their home slamming the door as the scarecrow stepped up onto their porch. But the story didn't end there, the scarecrow is banging on the door and it's threatening to break….

Kelso wiggled out of Zoe's arms, moved behind the laptop and pushed on it with his head and it started to slowly close again but Zoe reached up holding the laptop open he huffed, clicking angry with a bark “just the one last story then i'll go to bed kelso.” Zoe growled looking at the little weird dog as he huffed sitting right beside the laptop waiting for the story to end. It ended with the scarecrow getting into the house when the cop show up the only thing they found was a bloody note ‘it was the scarecrow’ and the broken door and the person was never found… Zoe clicked on another scary story forgetting about Kelso he huffed angry but didn't try and close the laptop this time….

He just got up, fine if she wasn't going to get off the computer then he would make her! He then walked over to her feet as she listened to the new scary story, he slowly pulled the blanket off them making sure Zoe was to focus on the story to notice what he was doing. Before he jumped off the bed, his little nails clicking on the hardwood floors as he got to the foot of the bed he stopped, he looked up at the bed and thought about what he was wanting to do, was he going a little too far? Maybe he should try and close the laptop one more time? His stomach growled angry at him for even thinking about backing down from the idea, and Zoe looks so tired and she won't get off the computer! He huff angrily he was done been the nice little dog, Zoe needs to sleep and he knew just the place to put her where she couldn't get to her laptop, and it’s nice, warm and soft the perfect place for her to sleep, he nodded his head to himself making up his mind before changing to his bigger scarier form carefully stepping up onto the chest she kept at the end of the bed it groan in protested of his weight, as he lend down one paw resting on the footboard of the bed as he opening his mouth his long warm wet tongue licked her feet before wrap around her legs like a snake. 

Zoe jumped looking down seeing Kelso his white skull almost glowing in the dark room his four yellow eyes glowing as he made that angry clicking sound again he was mad that Zoe refused to sleep his tongue moving licking at Zoe bare feet but still held them tightly so she couldn't get away as he stared at her wondering what she was going to do now.

“You won't dare” Zoe growled watching Kelso as he close his jaw around her feet his long tongue licking at her leg as he looked at her, even though his head was a skull now, and expressionless she would almost hear him say ‘try me’ with those yellow eyes “Fine, fine you win!” Zoe growled, closing her laptop carefully, putting in on the floor and somewhat under her bed, trying to pull her feet back away from his slimy, hot tongue but it was wrapped tight around her ankles and lower leg just like a snake would coil around its prey. hoping Kelso wasn't really serious about about eat her, though he had done it before she just would rather not be in his stomach for who knows how long.

But Kelso didn't let go, he didn't believe she would really go to bed and would just wait till he fell asleep again to pull out her laptop. He made a weird growling humming noise like he was thinking before gulping down her feet and pulled her closer as he licked at her legs purring she tasted like honey with a somewhat spicy aftertaste. 

Zoe yelp as she was pulled closer “come on! It’s almost morning what if mom or dad walks in!” Zoe hissed reaching for her phone on the nightstand as Kelso paused, looking over at the door eyes squinting at the lock on the knob it was locked no way her parents could get in without a key…. And the blinds were down no one would know he had eat Zoe so she could finally sleep and Zoe normally slept till noon on the weekend…. Kelso swallowed again pulling her legs up to her knees into his throat, licking at the rest of her legs and stomach. She wiggle giggling trying to stay quiet as Kelos soft tongue wrap around her middle the tip licking at her middle tickling her but she was trying not to wake anyone up, this would be too hard to explaining to her mom, and her dad….She had quickly unplugged her phone holding it tightly to her chest it was waterproof lucky and Kelso didn't see her grab it to busy looking at the door.

“You're lucky you're so cute Kelso, but try this again and am buying a doggy crate for you to sleep in.” Zoe growled as Kelso gulp down all of her legs and half her torso, he made a weird whine noise ear pinned back as he gulp again taking the rest of her torso and head into his mouth he carefully licked her cheek worry that she was really mad at him for doing this he was just trying to help, she always had problem sleeping he thought this would help…. He shook his head, well as much as he could with Zoe head in his mouth and the rest of her in his throat before he gulps and down she went. He deciding, he'd have to be extra cute and loving when he let her out and hope for the best...he’ll probably be sleeping on his doggy bed on the floor instead of the bed with her for the next week but he live with that long as she didn't buy a crate, he’ll put up with her been mad for a while...

He purred happily gulping again as she slowly moving and curled up in his belly he carefully got back on the bed, it groaned and squeaks in protest of the heavy weight of the monster dog but it lucky holds his weight, and this a queen size bed a perfect fit for him to carefully lay down on his side and curl up around his big belly, as she wiggled to get comfortable he whined nudging his belly as Zoe stop moving his long whip-like tail wagging thumping on the bed quietly.

“Am fine kelso.” Zoe growled patting at where she felt him nudge her, before brushing her wet drool covered hair out of her face snuggling into the soft walls before pulling out her phone turning it on before turning the screen away from her face blinking a few time for her eyes to adjusted to the sudden brightness before turning the phone back to face her, trying her best to wipe the drool off the screen as she shrugging off the eerie reddish/pink glow the light gave the belly walls as she looked for another scary story to listen to…, she had to turn it up to hear it over Kelso belly growling, his heartbeat and breathing but forgot that he could probably hear it too.

Kelso was snuggling down and her bed he had even pulled one of her fluffy blue blanket over himself carefully laying his head down so his antlers did not grab onto anything, think know Zoe would finally go to sleep, he had almost fallen asleep himself since he now had a fully belly and Zoe was so still and quiet he thought she was asleep too. Till he head a soft voice in his belly he was confused at first and froze listening closer realizing she was watch/listen to scary stories again! He could almost see a glow of the phone light coming from his belly. He growled getting up moving so he was laying on his belly squashing Zoe as he barked angrily but still quietly to not wake anyone up as he stared at his big belly as she wiggled.

Zoe growled she suddenly face planted into her phone as Kelso move and laid on her squashing her tightly into the soft walls making it hard for her to move though she could tell he wasn't fully laying on her and was just trying to get her to stop playing on her phone and go to sleep but she wasn't sleepy she didn't want to sleep yet. She grumbles to herself pulling her phone off her face “Kelso get off or not treat for a week!” she shouted as she wiggled but he didn't move “two week not treat and no following me around you'll stay home” he whined but still didn't move Zoe growled trying to think of something else that will make him move….

Kelso whined, no treat would suck but her mom would get him some treat for being so cute, but not going with Zoe everywhere? That's a problem and he hoped it was an empty threat. As he didn't move, hoping she would give up as he whined and nudged at where her head was, he just wanted her to sleep. Was that so hard!?

Zoe sighed she could threaten to get a crate for him again, but it didn't seem like any threats would make him move right now since she couldn't do anything well in his belly. “Fine you win this time no more phone and i'll try and sleep happy?” Zoe growled trying to push at the walls 

Kelso barked happily rolling back over to his side curling up around his belly but he kept his head up watching his belly, ear up listening trying to make sure she didn't trick him again.

Zoe huffed as he rolled over giving her more room she turns on her phone, turning off the story before put her phone in her pj pants pocket curling up listen to Kelos heartbeat and the soft growls of his belly she slowly fell asleep and once Kelso was certain that she was really asleep he lay down his head and fell asleep too snuggling around his big belly snoring softly 

They both slept tell about noon when her mom came to the door knocking asking if she was up yet since the door was lock and she couldn't get in, and all she got as a answer was Kelso snoring which she thought was Zoe and walk away since Zoe always had trouble sleep so she was going to leave her alone for know… but she had ended up waking up Kelso when she knock.

Kelso whine not wanting to let Zoe out know that she was finally asleep but also didn't want to be laying on the bed with Zoe in his belly if her mom went to go get the key so he carefully got up taking the blue blanket with him as he cramped himself into the little bathroom that was in Zoe room nudging the door close before laying down so that Zoe could still sleep and he didn't have to worry about her mom walking in and seeing him like this. He huffed and stayed like that for about an hour before Zoe started to wake up he quickly got up. Biting the knob for water and pulling it up, putting one of his paw in the bathtub growling as he bit and tried to turn the knob to hot water till he thought it was warm enough, popping the other little knob to plug the drain getting his nose wet as he did so. Before messing with the little bottle beside the tub trying to get the nozzle to go down almost knocking it into the tub a few time before sitting down using his front paw like he was hold a bone and pushed down with his nose on the nozzle two time the pink soap falling into the bath making a nice smelling bubble bath he barked happily tail wagging as the tub slowly filled up but when he was sitting like that his belly was pressed into the side of the tub causing Zoe to start to wiggled around more wanting out or at least the space she had before back.

Kelso whine, he really like the feeling of holding her close and didn't really want to cough her up but he also did not want Zoe to be even more mad than she already was by making her wait, so he started coughing and hacking slowly working Zoe back up into his throat and out glad that she had stop wiggling around as soon as he started to cough and luckily she came out feet first so he could just drop her into the warm bath, as soon she her hip slipped out of his mouth she pretty much fell out of his mouth he barked happily licking her face a few time tail wagging happily knock over something on the counter in the small bathroom. 

Zoe was surprised to end up being coughed up not only in the bathtub but in a nice warm bubble bath steam rising from the water it was at the perfect temp. but she was too busy to being attacked by Kelso long slimy drool covered tongue as he barked and chirped happily till he knock something over with his tail then he froze and looked up on the counter seeing it was her hair stuff that make it fluffy looking (hair mousse) before looking back over to her “Kelso... you're too big to be in here.” Zoe said as he whined slowly, getting smaller and fluffier, he looked almost like a cute normal little dog beside his four yellow eyes. He popped up, little paws on the side of the tube as he looked at Zoe clicking as he tilted his head “am fine, thanks for the bath now shoo.” Zoe said, flicking some of the soap bubbles at Kelso making him flinch shaking his head, before she waving him out of the bathroom as she got clean up and dressed. 

Zoe walked out of her bathroom and about to walk out of her room but stopped grabbing Kelso specialty made goggles slipping them on so that no one could tell he had four instead of only two. Before walking out find some bacon on a plate in the kitchen with a note from her mom say she was going to the store Zoe ate a few piece giving one to Kelso he titled his head she said no treats last night…..he carefully took it like he thought it was a trick before quickly wolfing it down really fast before she could think about it. 

Zoe laughed, rubbing his head as he wolfed down the bacon waiting for him to finish eating before picking him up “thanks for the bubble bath, but don't try that again.” Zoe said rubbing his head he barked tail wagging just happy she wasn't too mad but if he would do it again? He might have to be a bad dog every now and again so she can finally sleep and next time no phones allowed….


End file.
